


"It'll Be Fun!"

by flightlesscrow



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Haunted House", M/M, makki and mattsun are memes, shh iwa and oiks dont know that tho, they pull a prank on iwa and oiks, this is bad im sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was not fun. <br/>15: "If we die, I'm going to kill you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It'll Be Fun!"

“‘Iwa-chan, let’s go to the abandoned house!’ You said. ‘It’ll be fun!’ You said. Guess what? I’m not having fun. And you’re scared out of your mind.” Iwaizumi said with an angry tone in his voice, looking up at Oikawa. He had decided to drag them out to the abandoned house on the outside of town to explore. Iwaizumi had his suspicions that it wasn’t going to be a pleasant trip, but Oikawa had assured him it’d be fine. 

“Oh, Iwa-chan, I’m not scared at a- EEK!” Oikawa had started to say before he shrieked and jumped into Iwaizumi’s arms. 

“W-what is it?” Iwaizumi was shaking so badly he nearly dropped Oikawa. 

“Did you hear that?” Oikawa whispered.

“Hear what? Iwaizumi whispered back. 

“This,” Oikawa then blew a raspberry into Iwaizumi’s ear, causing him to get dropped on the dusty, old wooden floor. 

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

“You deserved it.” Iwaizumi huffed. 

Oikawa got up and dusted himself off, looking around at the empty lobby of the house. There were cobwebs everywhere. He’d never been more disgusted. 

“This is gross,” Oikawa complained, but nonetheless dragged Iwaizumi to the next room. 

“You wanted to come here,” Iwaizumi said nonchalantly. He was glancing around though to search for signs of danger. 

They saw what looked like a bone in the middle of the room, just laying on the floor. Oikawa covered his mouth and Iwaizumi tried to avert his gaze to keep from getting sick. 

Oikawa quickly led them to the next room. There they saw even more bones, and some books and writing utensils. 

“Tooru, let’s head back.” Iwaizumi pleaded, tugging on Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa refused though, and so they trudged forward. 

“ _ I’m coming to get you… _ ” Iwaizumi heard as they went up the creaking stairs of the ancient building. 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi choked out, trying not to let tears of fear spill out. 

“Hajime, we’re fine. Ghosts aren’t real.” Oikawa responded cooly, squeezing the ace’s hand in reassurance. That was when they heard a door slam and a shrill cry of maddening laughter from the upstairs. 

“RUN, IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa yelled, turning and pulling Iwaizumi down the stairs with him. 

Another door slammed, and the pair heard an eery “ _ Come play with me. _ ” 

“If we die, I’m going to kill you.” Iwaizumi cried out. His words had no effect though as he latched onto Oikawa in fear. 

“C’mon, Iwa, we’re okay. I promise.” Oikawa said with a firm tone. “Let’s just get to the front door and get out of here.”   
  
_ “No, don’t go!” _

Iwaizumi screamed and made a dash for the door, dragging a frightened Oikawa behind him. They managed to get out of the house without harm, and they ran until they were back in the city. They resolved to never go back to the house again. 

Meanwhile, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were laughing up a storm; they had just pranked their captain and vice-captain. They knew Iwaizumi would kill them if he found out they did it, but it was worth it to hear the pair scream like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad im sry


End file.
